Princesses in Love
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Yûjirô est jaloux. Et triste. Et... amoureux. Et Tôru dans l'histoire ? :: Soft Yaoi ::


**Princesses in love**

Un peigne à la main, un sèche-cheveux dans l'autre, face au miroir accroché à la porte du placard, Tôru Kôno observait discrètement le jeune homme qui partageait sa chambre.  
Ses affaires de toilette à la main, la serviette entourant son cou tombant négligemment sur son torse, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus par un élastique, Yûjirou Shihindorô se rendait à son tour à la salle de bains réservée aux _Princesses_.

Suite à un accident causant la perte de ses parents, Tôru avait été recueilli par son oncle et sa tante. Mais quelques mois plus tôt, il avait décidé de changer de lycée, afin d'échapper à l'amour étouffant que lui vouait sa cousine. Il avait donc été transféré en cours d'année dans un internat pour garçons, Fujimori, une école très réputée pour ses élites. Mais dès son arrivée, le jeune homme avait dû faire face à ses coutumes plutôt inhabituelles et extravagantes.  
Il avait fait la connaissance de Yûjirou Shihindorô et Mikoto Yutaka, et s'était immédiatement lié d'amitié avec eux.

L'un avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux noisettes aux reflets d'or, un visage fin et un corps parfaitement élancé, l'autre une chevelure d'un roux éclatant, des yeux sombres couleur feu, un caractère qui se voulait fier et rebelle mais qui pourtant dissimulait une âme tendre d'enfant, et le dernier des cheveux courts d'un noir de jais aux multiples reflets bleutés, des yeux d'une intense couleur turquoise, un sourire d'ange et un caractère bienveillant et protecteur ; le trio était composé par les plus attirants et séduisants adolescents de l'école.  
Pour cette raison, ils avaient été nommés au poste de _Princesses_.

Ce travail assez spécial consistait à adopter une allure féminine [coiffure, vêtements & gestes] lors de divers évènements tels que les compétitions sportives ou les différents spectacles afin de soutenir et d'encourager les participants, blasés par la seule présence de la gente masculine au sein du lycée.  
En compensation, le coût des uniformes scolaires, des fournitures et des repas des Princesses était pris en charge tout au long de l'année ; de plus, pour des raisons de sécurité, _elles_ disposaient de chambres à part et d'une salle de bains privée. Mikoto avait sa propre chambre, Yûjirô et Tôru se partageaient la leur.

D'abord réticents à l'idée de se ridiculiser durant une année entière, ils s'étaient vite pris au jeu et enfilaient désormais leurs costumes avec joie chaque matin.  
Seul Mikoto n'approuvait pas encore totalement leurs activités et contestait régulièrement les directives, pour la simple bonne raison qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que sa petite amie apprenne un jour son rôle dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais ses deux amis le rappelaient toujours à l'ordre, et il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accomplir sa tâche quotidienne avec le sourire, tout forcé soit-il.

Ce jour-là avait été particulièrement éprouvant, autant sur le plan physique que psychologique : comme chaque jour, avant d'aller en cours, les Princesses avaient dû se rendre à une dizaine d'entraînements sportifs différents, ainsi qu'aux quelques activités culturelles comme le club informatique ou encore la chorale.  
Et la sortie des cours, au lieu d'être libératrice, s'était avérée... bouleversante : Sayaka, la fameuse cousine de Tôru avait en effet fait irruption dans l'enceinte de l'école dans le but de ramener l'homme qu'elle aimait éperdument chez elle, et Yûjirô n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen de l'en dissuader que d'embrasser passionnément le jeune homme en question. Finalement, la jeune fille était partie un peu précipitamment, et Tôru, sous le choc, avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé durant le reste de la soirée.

Il débrancha le séchoir et se regarda dans le miroir, repensant encore et encore à ce baiser qui l'avait au final bouleversé.

À quoi pensait son ami ? Il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas qu'il y avait été insensible ?! On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça...

Il sursauta au retour du blond, et gêné, fit mine de se coucher.  
Il s'étendit sur son lit, et l'observa encore une fois à la dérobée. Il portait un boxer noir et un large T-shirt de la même couleur, qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux d'or qu'il détacha, les faisant danser sur ses épaules. Troublé, le brun se força à fixer le matelas du lit superposé au sien.

Yuujirou, quant à lui, s'assis à même le sol, les yeux fixés sur son ami, indécis. Il admirait sa svelte silhouette, en partie cachée par un T-shirt blanc bien trop grand pour lui, son visage fin et androgyne, ses mèches aux teintes marines tombant sur son front, ses lèvres si fines et attirantes...

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se féliciter d'avoir _enfin_ réussi à l'embrasser ou, au contraire, s'il devait le regretter.

Par peur de gâcher leur sincère amitié, il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments ; pourtant, cette après-midi, lorsqu'il avait compris la raison de la venue de Sayaka, il avait été pris de panique : c'était SON Tooru, il était hors de question que quelqu'un le lui enlève. Il avait alors agit instinctivement, oubliant toutes précautions vis-à-vis de leur amitié. Il se doutait que le brun avait été choqué, mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé pour autant... Que devait-il en déduire ? Était-ce le coup de la surprise qui avait anéanti ses réflexes, ou ressentait-il la même chose que lui?

De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait ; il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, alors autant avancer et savoir une bonne fois pour toutes, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.  
Silencieusement, il prit une profonde inspiration.

"**Tôru…**"

C'était déjà un bon début. La gorge nouée et le coeur battant, il attendit.

Étonné par le ton presque suppliant du jeune homme, l'interpelé se leva et ses yeux croisèrent son regard incertain et anxieux. Jamais le jeune brun n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments mélangés. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon, sans savoir que faire. Il brûlait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le rassurer, de l'embrasser, de se noyer dans les profondeurs des ses yeux, et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Peut-être ne voulait-il que s'excuser, inutile de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité.

"**Tu... Ça... Euh… Ça t'a plu ?** "

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Où voulait-il en venir ? Et si ce n'était qu'un test destiné à juger la solidité de leur amitié ? Perdu, il ne répondit toujours pas.

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans les couloirs s'apaisait, les étudiants regagnaient tour à tour leur chambre.

Face au silence qu'il jugea très explicite de son vis-à-vis, Yûjirô sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux devenir humides. La peur lui lacérait le coeur. Il avait été stupide d'imaginer un instant que Tôru puisse l'aimer, à présent, tout était gâché par sa faute ! Il était persuadé que désormais le brun allait l'éviter autant que possible, il allait même certainement demander l'autorisation de s'installer dans la chambre de Mikoto...

Perdu et paniqué, il se leva, s'approcha de lui, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules, les larmes ruisselant soudain sur ses joues.

"**Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser mais... j'ai eu peur... Gomen ! Mais ne m'abandonne pas...**"

Perplexe, Tôru le regarda un instant, de plus en plus désorienté. S'il pleurait.. S'il avait eu peur.. Cela voulait dire que.. qu'il devait prendre ça comme une déclaration ? Ce baiser n'était donc pas insignifiant..

Submergé par une vague de tendresse, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un Mikoto visiblement épuisé, une feuille d'exercices à la main.

"**S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !! J'y comprends rien et je ne trouve pas Akira ! Je suis allé au conseil des élèves mais…**"

Il s'interrompit soudain, prenant conscience qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment au moment idéal.  
Yûjirou s'éclipsa rapidement. Il avait presque cru que Tôru allait l'embrasser, mais il avait dû se tromper. Il l'avait définitivement perdu..

Ahuri, le jeune roux le regarda partir en courant, les joues baignées de larmes. Il se tourna vers Tôru qui ne bougeait pas, l'air véritablement dépassé par les évènements.

"**Euh, Mikoto-kun, gomen, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…**

**- ... Si ça a un quelconque lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je vais vous laisser régler ça tout seuls, je vais continuer de chercher Sakamoto-sama !**"

Gêné, il s'esquiva à son tour, laissant Tôru seul dans la chambre.  
Celui-ci réfléchit un court instant. D'après sa réaction et ce que lui avait dit Yûjirû, il était persuadé qu'il l'aimait. Et lui... Lui aussi, bien sûr. Il l'aimait, et il n'avait même pas été capable de le lui avouer, ni de le consoler... Se maudissant intérieurement, il sortit en hâte de la chambre, bien décidé à le retrouver.

Il passa de longues minutes à le chercher en vain dans tout le bâtiment, lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin dans le parc, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Tôru le rejoignit lentement. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et l'enlaça tendrement, le berçant doucement pour apaiser ses pleurs. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix réconfortante:

"**Ne pleure pas, Yuujirou... Aishiteru.**"

Surpris, celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir. Attendri, Tôru pris ses mains dans les siennes et effleura délicatement ses lèvres.

"**Tôru…**

**- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Yuujirou. Jamais. Je te le promets.**"

Il s'écarta de lui et l'aida à se relever.

"**Tôru... Je t'aime tellement…**"

Silhouettes perdues dans la nuit, seuls sous les étoiles qui luisaient par milliers dans le ciel, ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau en un baiser passionné.

"**Il est tard, il vaudrait mieux rentrer. Viens.** "

Le jeune blond se laissa entraîner, sa main ne quittant pas la sienne. Était-ce un rêve ?

Les couloirs étaient déserts ; malgré la tiédeur de cette nuit d'été, les balades nocturnes n'étaient pas autorisées, et rares étaient ceux qui osaient défier les consignes.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Tôru essuya délicatement les dernières traces de larmes du visage de son petit-ami et l'attira sur son lit.  
Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, et s'endormirent ainsi.

- - -

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt, comme l'exigeait leur travail. Exceptionnellement, Mikoto ne venait pas avec eux ce jour-là : il suivait des cours de rattrapage destinés à l'aider à améliorer ses notes catastrophiques, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que de jouer les Princesses.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre dans la salle qui leur servait de vestiaire quand un élève de deuxième année les rattrapa en courant.

"**Shihindorô-kun, tu as un appel de ta famille !**

**- Pars devant, je te rejoins vite !**"

Après un bref et discret baiser, le blond se précipita vers le combiné le plus proche.

Tôru quitta le dortoir sous les regards admiratifs des élèves déjà réveillés, et poussa la porte de la salle. Leurs costumes attendaient, posés entre les perruques et le maquillage.  
À sa grande surprise, seul le président du conseil des élèves était présent.

"**Arisada-san... Natashô-senpai n'est pas ici ?**

**- Non, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous habiller.**"

Il lui intima l'ordre de se dévêtir.

"**Shihindorô-kun n'est pas avec toi ?**

**- Il a reçu un appel de sa famille, il viendra après.**

**- Je vois. Et Yutaka-kun est en cours de rattrapage, il me semble.**

**- Oui, c'est ça.**

**- Nous sommes donc seuls, tous les deux... Dis-moi Kôno-kun, quelle genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Shihindorô Yûjirû ?**"

Il l'aida à enfiler son chemisier et sa jupe. Occupés, ils ne virent pas le blond qui s'était arrêté derrière la porte, écoutant attentivement leur conversation.  
Surpris par cette question inattendue, Tôru parvint de justesse à bafouiller une réponse qui se voulait convaincante.

"**Euh.. Il n'y a rien... Absolument rien entre nous.. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout !**

**- Amis ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, hier soir, je vous ai vus vous embrasser dans le parc... Il me semble que ce n'est pas là un comportement purement amical…**" ajouta-il, le fixant d'un air soupçonneux.

Retenant son souffle, Yûjirô attendait la réponse. S'il tenait véritablement à lui, il le dirait, il en était certain.  
Mal à l'aise, Tôru lui répondit avec un sourire gêné :

"**Oh, hier ! Je... Il... Il n'allait pas très bien, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour lui changer les idées... Mais il n'y a rien, absolument rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous !**"

Arisada le fixait à présent avec un regard avide, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres.

"**Bien. Tant mieux !**"

Décontenancé, Tôru le vit se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il le plaqua contre un mur, une main posée fermement sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de fuir, et captura ses lèvres, sa langue jouant fougueusement avec la sienne. Sa deuxième main se faufila sous sa jupe, et remonta lentement entre ses jambes, le long de ses cuisses.

Désemparé, Yûjirô se laissa tomber à genoux, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait nié leur relation... Et... il... laissait Arisada le maîtriser...  
Il colla furieusement ses mains sur ses oreilles, étouffant les gémissements de surprise de Tôru.

La main enserrant fermement la fierté du jeune homme, Arisada libéra enfin ses lèvres et le regarda se cambrer légèrement en arrière à son contact. Son autre main, qui le maintenait toujours contre le mur, remonta derrière sa nuque, et le força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

"**Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux plus te voir toucher ou embrasser cet homme, compris ? Tu es sous mon contrôle, tu le resteras. De toute façon, il ne sera jamais à la hauteur du plaisir que je peux t'apporter.**"

Complètement désorienté et troublé par son désir grandissant malgré lui, Tôru acquiesca faiblement.

Un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres, le président relâcha son étreinte et fit glisser ses vêtements à terre. Avec des gestes sûrs, il allongea le jeune homme nu à ses pieds, à même le sol, et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées. Après un rapide baiser dépourvu de douceur, ses doigts serrèrent sa gorge, et sa paume plaqua violemment son torse contre les dalles froides du carrelage. Sa deuxième main descendant vers le bas-ventre de l'élève, il pris sa virilité dans sa bouche, entamant un frénétique va-et-vient.

Réprimant difficilement son envie de vomir, le jeune blond, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux hommes, ne parvenait plus à ignorer les gémissements de plus en plus sonores de celui qu'il croyait être son amant. Ainsi, il n'avait été... qu'un jouet la nuit dernière... Il se sentait trahi, perdu. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulaient le long de ses joues.

Arisada savoura le liquide tiède qui glissa dans sa gorge et se redressa. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le corps fébrile de son cadet, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse, il le regardait, cherchant l'air qui manquait à ses poumons, haletant ; ses mains caressaient à présent son corps encore brûlant de désir.

Finalement, il passa sa langue le long de ses lèvres, le mordillant un peu au passage, et se releva.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, son vis-à-vis se redressa à son tour, les jambes tremblantes, sous le choc.

"**Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller, Shihindorô-kun ne devrait pas tarder ; je ne voudrais pas te voir embarrassé par ma faute s'il te voyait ainsi...**"

Il lui adressa un sourire malin, et ne le quitta plus des yeux.  
Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Tôru s'habilla et se maquilla en hâte, désireux de ne surtout pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Essuyant courageusement ses larmes, ravalant ses sanglots, Yûjirô se leva avec peine, les genoux endoloris, et entra dans la salle. Il salua Arisada, et se prépara hâtivement, ignorant la présence de la deuxième Princesse, qui s'activait pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils sortirent encourager leurs camarades, sans s'adresser la parole de la journée ; Yûjirô était bien décidé à ne jamais lui pardonner sa trahison, et Tôru gardait le silence, de peur que le blond ne devine ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivée.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que, malgré son attitude qu'il jugeait habituelle, le jeune blond l'évitait royalement. Effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait malgré tout découvert sa trahison, il préféra faire mine de ne pas remarquer la distance qui s'établissait entre eux. Il était conscient que leur relation se désagrégeait déjà lentement, mais il était impuissant et ne pouvait rien y changer.

- - -

Quelques jours plus tard, son oncle appela.  
Il lui apprit que sa fille avait trouvé un petit-ami, et que, par conséquent, il ne risquait plus rien : il lui demandait donc de revenir habiter chez eux et de retourner dans son ancienne école.

Ne sachant que choisir, il décida d'en parler à Yûjirô. Il fallait mettre officiellement un terme à leur relation, ainsi il pourrait rentrer. Cette idée l'attristait, mais il préférait ne plus voir son amant que de subir son indifférence à longueur de journée.

Le soir même, il lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son oncle.

"**Rentre chez toi.**"

La voix froide et tranchante s'éleva du lit en hauteur.  
Réponse sans appel.

Sonné, Tôru, lui demanda enfin de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, les raisons de ce brusque changement de comportement à son égard alors qu'ils étaient tout de même sensés sortir ensemble.

Hors de lui, Yûjirô descendit furieusement de son lit et se planta devant lui, le foudroyant du regard.

"**Arrête !! Arrête de jouer la comédie !!! Je sais très bien que tu me mens depuis le début !! Tu m'as dit que m'aimais, et je t'ai cru !! Tout ça pour t'entendre avouer à Arisada-san le lendemain que je n'étais rien pour toi !! Et puis... Après… Tu... Vous…**"

Il fondit en larmes, et hurla:

"**CASSE-TOI !! Tu me dégoûtes !! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !! PLUS JAMAIS !!**"

Horrifié, Tôru le vit remonter sur son lit, et essayer d'étouffer en vain ses sanglots, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

_Il savait... Il les avait vus…_

"**Yûjirô...**"

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?!! Il aimait ce jeune homme, c'était certain, inutile de le cacher. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait été incapable de résister à Arisada, mais s'il lui avait dit la vérité dès le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

Se maudissant intérieurement, il se rappela qu'il avait promis à son amant de ne jamais l'abandonner.. Comment avait-il pu le faire souffrir ainsi ?! La colère semblait prendre possession de tout son corps ; chaque parcelle de son être frémissait de rage. Il se rua hors du dortoir, et se rendit en courant au bureau du conseil des élèves, bousculant au passage quelques élèves stupéfaits.  
Seul Arisada travaillait encore à cette heure tardive.

Tôru se jeta sur lui, martelant son torse de coups de poing rageurs en hurlant :

"**Comment as-tu pu me faire _ça _?!! JE TE HAIS !! Je n'aime et je n'aimerai toujours QUE Yuujirou ! À cause de toi, tout est fini !! Pourquoi ?? POURQUOI ??**"

L'homme tentait de le repousser, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air étonné par son comportement.

"**Tu es le seul responsable de ce qui t'arrive, Kôno-kun. Si tu m'avais dit cela avant, ou même si tu m'avais repoussé, j'aurais compris et tu n'en serais pas là.**"

Son ton calme et ses paroles criantes de vérité ne firent qu'augmenter sa fureur.

"**Ne t'approche plus de moi!!**

**- Si tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, alors nous n'aurons plus de relations... disons, indécentes. Mais tu es vraiment attirant et séduisant.. Si tu changes d'avis, je…**

**- NOON !! J'aime Yujirou ! Je ne le trahirai plus jamais !!**

**- ... Bien. Puisque le problème est réglé, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser poursuivre mon travail, Kôno-kun ?**"

Surpris par la rapidité de sa victoire, le jeune homme mit un certain temps avant de s'en aller et de retourner se coucher.  
Il traversa les couloirs déserts cette fois-ci, et rentra dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière, et vit le jeune blond endormi, son oreiller serré contre lui. Il se hissa tant bien que mal à sa hauteur, caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux et ses joues encore humides, et lui murmura :

"**Yûjirô.. Je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je tiendrai ma promesse. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir.. Je t'aime. Et je ne laisserai plus personne s'immiscer entre nous.**"

Il glissa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, éteignit la lumière et se coucha. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps...  
Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, admirant la lune qui baignait le paysage d'une douce couleur pâle. Est-ce que le jeune blond lui pardonnerait ? Il soupira. La vie est parfois tellement compliquée..

Quelques secondes plus tard, son petit ami se leva et descendit de son lit pour se poster devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux de nouveau plein de larmes, percées cependant par une faible lueur d'espoir. Tôru l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

"**Je t'aime, Yû-chan, et tu resteras l'unique personne dans mon coeur.**"

Rassuré par ses paroles et ses gestes tendres, Yûjirô ôta leurs T-shirts et caressa son corps, ses mains glissant le long de son cou, de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre, ses lèvres effleurant parfois sa peau nacrée. Se laissant guider par leur désir grandissant, ils se dénudèrent complètement, et redoublèrent de caresses et baisers d'abord timides, puis passionés.

Leurs fiertés se frôlaient, accentuant leur envie ; leurs langues se mêlaient, encore et encore, se cherchant avidement avec amour.

Le jeune blond lécha brièvement la virilité de son amant, l'incitant à s'abandonner à lui, glissa ses doigts vers son entrée, le préparant avec lenteur et tendresse à sa présence, malgré son désir pressant et impatient, et enfin le pénétra. Doucement, amoureusement, il commença un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, une main posée délicatement sur ses hanches, l'autre serrant celle de son vis-à-vis. Leurs bassins dansaient en un même rythme saccadé, les rendant ivres de désir. Submergé par une vague de plaisir, Tôru se cambra, le souffle court, ses gémissements d'extase se mêlant à ceux de son amant.

À cet instant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Tout semblait flou autour d'eux, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

La lune baignait d'une lumière complice ces deux silhouettes, ces corps aux lignes parfaites qui se mouvaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre.

Vidés de leurs forces, ils se séparèrent ; Yûjirô se laissa tomber aux côtés du jeune brun, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Leur respiration redevenait calme peu à peu. Fatigué mais aux anges, Tôru colla de nouveau son corps contre celui du blond, mêlant leurs jambes, et lova sa tête au creux de son cou. Son amant passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec délicatesse, écartant quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

"**Fais de beaux rêves, Tôru. Je t'aime.**"

Les lèvres de l'interpellé s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi.

"**Arigatô…**" Il s'endormit sous le regard protecteur de Yûjirô. Sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, son sourire encore gravé sur ses lèvres, ses longs cils dessinant des ombres sur ses joues, il ressemblait à un ange.

Demain, il devrait annoncer sa décision à sa famille. Et ensuite.. ils cacheraient probablement leur relation aux autres étudiants afin de ne pas nuire à l'image des Princesses, mais dès qu'ils seraient en deuxième année, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de se cacher.

Tôru se serra un peu plus contre lui dans son sommeil. Attendri, Yûjirô posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Inutile de se soucier du futur maintenant, autant profiter de l'instant présent.

Il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière du jeune brun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for the reading !  
__(encore un OS qui date, soyez indulgentes...)_


End file.
